The overall goal of the Administrative Core is to provide administrative support for the Comprehensive Center and to assist in the coordination of all Center activities. The Director of the St. Jude Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center, Dr. Russell Ware, will be responsible for the overall administrative oversight of the Center. He will be assisted by Dr. Arthur Nienhuis as the Scientific Co-Director and Dr. Winfred Wang as the Clinical Co-Director. Dr. Nienhuis will assist Dr. Ware in organizing the scientific activities of the Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center, and in particular with integration of the gene therapy initiatives into the Center, evaluation of its progress, and development of future plans for the Center. Dr. Wang will assist Dr. Ware in organizing and administration of the clinical aspects of the Center, and with the development and implementation of inter-Center projects proposed by the Comprehensive Center Steering Committee (SC). Drs. Ware, Nienhuis and Wang together have more than 80 years of combined experience in the participation and oversight of large clinical projects and research grants involving sickle cell disease. The Administrative Co-Director, Yvonne Carroll, RN JD, will be responsible for most of the day to day operations of the Center and will assist the Director and other Co-Directors with administrative responsibilities, including overseeing management and fiscal responsibilities.